Mornings
by ToniiiMaus
Summary: You know these hung-over mornings...short one-shot, set in Season 3 (I'm not convinced this is rated M but I'm not an expert on this "very, very light M")


**You know these hang-over mornings...I'm still not good with words but I had this little scene in my head. Cheers. (set season 3)**

 _Oh god what's that sound...gheez stop it already...what's happening...Oh light, bright light...desk...clothes...floor…ah ok, I'm in my room...but that sound...oh right alarm clock...oh alarm clock, what? What day is it? Do I have to get up? Off, turn it off first..._ I reach for the blurry clock on my nightstand and give it an overly aggressive hit to shut it... _silence_...what day is it? Thursday, Friday? No it's Saturday…my brain slowly recovers from the not so very gentle awakening. I realize in relief that it's Saturday. Oh yeah, it's my free weekend, no work that I have to get done this weekend...But there's still that searing pain in head? ...Ah yes correct, Clyde's. Oh man, I can't even remember how I got into bed last night. I press the heels of my hands onto my eyes, apply some pressure for a few seconds, remove them and open my eyes again hoping somehow that this might help me think more clearly. It's always Winston, that bastard, who convinces me to drink or was it Nick? My mind travels back to the free weekend thing, I turn my body into the direction of my bedroom door. Oh right, I almost forgot there's someone else I share my bed with. He seems dead though...I mean not dead, dead but motionless. _Should I check?_ I trail my finger alongside the exposed skin of his back, it's not perfect, it has its bumps, it has its rough parts but I guess that's what makes it special, loveable. Perfect is boring anyways. Only I know this little spot right at the beginning of his neck which is usually covered by his T-shirt, three perfect moles set next to each in one straight line...it looks unnatural. Does he actually know he has these? I move my finger over them, I smile to myself and slowly move my body closer in his direction. Now I'm the big spoon. I align my body against his. My head in the angle of head and shoulder. Breast touching back. Crotch touching ass. Legs tangled in between his. I lightly place kisses on his neck and behind his earlobe. It feels nice, _intimate_. My hand reaches over his side, stroking his belly, it's soft ...and hairy but good hairy, familiar hairy. Is that a thing? His body is so much bigger than mine…he's like this big wall in front of me. Why am I actually the big spoon, he should be my big spoon, I wanna be the small spoon. I whisper into his ear "Nick"...No reaction. I start moving my hand lightly against his skin, up and down his belly, I whisper again 'Niiiick' My hand reaches his inner thigh 'Nick, honey'. 'Mmmm' A reaction. 'Are you awake?' 'Mmmmm' still no movement...'Are you hung over?'...'mhm' I guess it's too early. I leave my hand at his inner thigh stroking it lightly, moving towards his crotch...let's see if little Nick is awake. I giggle to myself. Little Nick is still asleep as well...that's disappointing. Maybe he just needs some attention. There we go. I kiss the back of his head, it's a little sweaty from sleeping. 'Nick' ...'What is it Jess' he grunts back at me. 'Nothing' I say innocently. I move my hand up and down his length. 'Jess…' He has his hung over voice. His right hand reaches for my outer thigh, than my butt and gives it a little squeeze. 'Good morning' I whisper near his earlobe, my breath tickles him. 'No way Jess, no good morning' I place my mouth against his neck, he strokes my ass cheek for a little while. 'Would you cuddle me?' I ask him with my sweetest voice. 'mmhhh' No reaction. 'Please?' Still nothing. Ok, guess not. I'm a little offended honestly. I try to move away a little but he keeps his big hand in place on my butt. Slowly, very slowly he turns around, eyes still closed. 'Turn around' it doesn't seem like his favorite thing to do right now but I'll take it. I obey his orders and turn to the other side. An arm comes around my waist and pulls me in, the other is placed above my head. 'Woman' he whispers, his mouths places a kiss on the back on my head and leaves it there. I feel so warm and protected in his embrace. _Much better…_ with a smile on my face I fall asleep very soon after.


End file.
